


The Dancing Lesson

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol and Archer dance to Sleeping Beauty's Waltz by Tchaikovsky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Dee and Mana, you know why, and my muse who has been particularly evil alllllllll week.  
  
This was written as a pick me up for Dee as well as a promised story for the CAVe. I apologize for the trite use of Tchaikovsky and Disney lyrics. I couldn't resist. If you have never listened to the piece, then watch Disney's Sleeping Beauty which is an awesome use of the ballet music, or simply search for the Waltz as it is commonly known. I'd provide the act in the ballet but I can't seem to pinpoint the exact movement. Thanks to the CAVe for the Captain singing inspiration.  


* * *

Archer sat in the empty messhall sipping his tea and watching the stars. The party had gone well and the crew had seemed to truly enjoy the break. The party had lasted into the wee hours of the morning and he had made a point to make sure all crew members got to attend at least for a few hours. It had been great fun and even though T'Pol had explained a lack of familiarity with dancing, she had remained his companion for the evening. She had asked questions and he had explained different things, and by the end of the party she had agreed to allow him to teach her to dance. Now he was just waiting for her to show up. As he waited his mind drifted back to that moment he had asked her if she danced.

"Tell me something T'Pol?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Do you dance?"

The look on her face was priceless, but she waited until they were on the turbolift before answering. "I am familiar with your people's propensity to do so, but Vulcan's as a general population, do not...dance." She cast a glance at him from the corner of her eye. "At least not as humans do."

He bit back a smile. "I'm taking that to mean there are some types of dancing in your culture?"

"As with many things in Vulcan culture, dance is ritualistic and has a specific purpose."

He grinned. The doors to the 'lift opened and he guided her out with a hand on the small of her back. The gesture felt right from his point of view, and she didn't object. "Dancing has a purpose in my culture as well."

She raised a brow. "I have seen many human couples dance and I have seen no real purpose for it besides sexual gratification."

Archer choked on a laugh. "Well then, I think you have found one of the main reasons we like to dance." His brows waggled suggestively. "Interested?"

Her face was as expressionless as always, but Archer could have sworn he could detect a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. "I do not think you would have the stamina to keep up with a Vulcan, Captain. You are much older than the others of your species I have observed in similar activities."

Again a laugh was forced from him. He was pleasantly surprised that she had responded at all to his inappropriate teasing, but he couldn't seem to resist the little devil that bit at him. "Ah, my dear T'Pol, perhaps you are right, but what a way to go."

"It is a consideration, but Enterprise needs her Captain. I would hardly be one to deprive her of such."

_You are the only one I would even consider it with_. "In that case, perhaps I can introduce you to the other joys of dancing?"

"Captain?"

"As I mentioned, sexual gratification is just one of the possible outcomes of dancing but there is actually much more to it than that. Like you, our culture has ritualistic dances, many which have absolutely nothing to do with mating. When I was a child, my mother used to dance with me all the time."

Once more her brow rose. "And this is the type of dancing you wish to teach me?"

_Hell no, hot and heavy dirty dancing full of sexual gratification is what I want to teach you._ "One of the types anyway."

"And you wish to begin these lessons when? The party will commence in just a few hours."

_Tonight, my quarters, we'll practice the horizontal mambo, maybe a little shower salsa, or even a wall waltz._ He had to tamp down on his thoughts as arousal zinged through him. "Perhaps if you are not too tired, we could practice after the party?"

She gave him a long look, one that seemed to see all the randy thoughts flowing through his head. Then she nodded. "If we are not too tired, perhaps."

Her look spoke volumes and he could have sworn a grin tugged at her lips. And then she was turning away to assist with the decorating.

His mind drifted as he imagined all the different ways he could teach her to dance.

"Captain?" He snapped back to reality to find T'Pol standing next to him. "Perhaps we should postpone this lesson. This is the second time today that I seem to have disturbed you."

_Not on your life lady, I have to have my arms around you even if it's only for a moment._ "Nonsense T'Pol, I was merely distracted for a moment. Shall we begin?" He stood and held out a hand to her. 

She allowed him to guide her to the spot in the room that had been cleared earlier for dancing, and waited as he walked to the computer panel and pressed a few keys. After a few moments, an instrumental piece filled the room. It was soft and airy and filled with emotion. So very human, she thought as she closed her eyes and let it surround her.

His eyes greedily fed on the rapt expression on her face. Somehow he had known this piece would move her. It was one of his favorite pieces of music, one that he had heard from his cradle time and no matter who he danced with, it always made him yearn for someone to complete him. He had a feeling that someone was standing before him. He stepped forward and lightly touched her arm. "Are you ready?"

Her eyes fluttered opened, almost shocked, but she quickly pulled herself together. "This is a lovely piece of music. What is it?"

"Well it is most commonly known as Sleeping Beauty's Waltz by Tchaikovsky. He was a composer who wrote this piece for a ballet hundreds of years ago. See there are some things in human culture that have survived our emotional tendencies."

"I have heard of these ballets. There is a story behind it?"

She barely noticed as he swept her into the graceful moves of the waltz. She was a natural, flowing with his lead. "Yes. It is about a young princess who is placed under a spell and forced to sleep a hundred years until her true love comes along and wakes her with a kiss. The story ends with the two living happily ever after." _I wonder if I could wake you with a kiss, T'Pol._

"That notion is so very human, so..."

"Romantic." _Even Vulcans can use a little romance._

Her brow rose. "Do you humans not equate romance with sex? I thought you were teaching me about other types of dancing?"

He whirled her around, marveling at her ability to stay with him. She barely stumbled and never looked at her feet. "Sometimes romance is equated with sex, but mostly, it's just about the feeling. We humans are very emotional creatures you see and we thrived on things that heighten our emotions in a pleasurable way."

"So this dancing is romantic, but not about sex."

_I'm not opposed to sex._ "Sort of. This is a waltz and it's about learning and sharing and experiencing. Talking without words." He shifted his hold, drawing her closer. As their lower bodies touched, she stumbled. Archer tightened his grip and snuggled her closer.

"Are you sure it is appropriate for you to hold me this close?"

_If I could hold you any closer I would_. "We are friends T'Pol. It is acceptable." He was lying through his teeth but he really didn't care. If he had his way she would only ever dance like this with him. "Shush now, and relax. Let the music and the motion wash over you and guide you. Feel it."

T'Pol started to object, but as she met his eyes something in them begged her to accept the moment for what it was. Despite her Vulcan practices, she was feeling too much. The warmth, strength and comfort of the man against her pulled at her in a way she had never experienced. Even the smell of him was acceptable, even necessary for her now though she was reluctant to admit it. With the slightest pressure of his hand, she rested her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to be swept away by the man and the music. She was flying.

Time passed and thoughts fled as the two enjoyed the experience of each other and the dance. The music track played over and over and eventually it seeped back into Jonathan's head. With no conscious thought he began to hum and then sing the lyrics he remembered from his childhood. He had always associated them with this piece, though the ballet itself had no lyrics.

> I know you I walked with you once upon a dream  
> I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me  
> And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem  
> But if I know you I know that its true  
> I loved you at once the way I did once   
> Upon a dream....

The soft smooth flow of lyrics sent a shudder down her spine. She lifted her head slowly, intending to say something about his singing, for she had never known he could sing, only to have the words stick in her throat. His eyes were locked on hers intently, and his mouth was lowering even as she was lifting hers to him. Lips met and meshed and perfected the moment.

A dream, thought T'Pol, I hope I never wake up.


End file.
